My complete Fan Fiction character information book Charmed
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: From my first four fan fictions, here is a book on information about all the characters from Piper- Wyatt's friends. Here you will find best quotes, birthdays, big events, and back ground histories. You have the charmed ones, the children, friends, Henry Jr.'s biological parents, and relatives.


**My complete Fan Fiction character information book.**

 **In this book, you'll find information such as: birthdays, major events (like becoming a next generation charmed one) family history, name history and much more on all characters mentioned more than once throughout my first 4 fan fictions. Some of the information is on what happened before the actual show, (in other words childhood) during the show, but most of this is from what I write in my fan fictions.**

 **This book has been put in categories which are: the charmed ones, the Halliwell/ Mitchell children, husbands, relatives, close friends, magical characters, mortals, and teachers.**

 **This book is from my first four fanfictions only. I will write another one of these books for future fan fictions. This book is on the years 2007 to 2010.**

 **All information that did not come from my fan fiction writing came from this website wiki/Category:Characters. All images came from google images.**

 **Charmed ones**

 **Prue Halliwell**

 **Childhood**

 **Prudence Halliwell, more commonly known as Prue, was born on October 28th in 1970, to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Prue is a witch. She had her telekinesis power until age five when her grams binded her powers to keep her safe from an evil warlock named Nicolas.**

 **In 1973, Prue became a big sister when her sister Piper was born. By 1978, Prue was the oldest of three sisters, however she only knew about two of her sisters.**

 **Getting her powers back and discovering her destiny.**

 **Prue got her powers back in 1998, when her sister read an incantation in the book of shadows. At first she was in denial of having powers since her memory of being a witch was erased when her powers were binded. Once she discovered she did have powers, she learned how to use them and became the most powerful witch in the family. It was when she got her powers back that she learned she was a charmed one as well as her sisters.**

 **Powers**

 **Prue's first power was telekinesis. By 2001, Prue had received the power of astral projection.**

 **Before death**

 **Prue worked as a successful photo journalist at 415 Magazine, a career she wanted to pursue since her youth. She also did her job as a charmed one.**

 **Death**

 **Prue was killed by a demon named Shax on May 17th, 2001 in the Halliwell Manor, which is where she lived. Prue had a funeral that was planned by her sister Piper.**

 **Coming back to life.**

 **After being dead for 8 years, Prue was brought back to life as the same living and breathing witch in 2009. She was brought back by the elders as a reward and as a thank you for her and her sister's services as charmed ones for the past 11 years.**

 **She went back home to the manor and was reunited with her sisters and family. In 2010, Prue wanted to return to her photography career, but after giving birth to her first child, Prue decided to wait a while before returning to work.**

 **With Andy again.**

 **Prue started dating her old boyfriend Andy who had died in 1998, and was now a white lighter (but more on him later) after a few weeks of being back. Prue married Andy on May 12th 2009, and found out she was pregnant with their first child in August 2009.**

 **Becoming the power of four**

 **When Prue came back to life, she and her sisters became the first power of four to exist. Although she didn't know at first, her powers became stronger and advanced. She was finally told about it by her grams on Christmas 2010. Now Prue can astral project to anywhere in the world. She can also move any object with her mind, even a house.**

 **Life as a mother**

 **Prue gave birth to her first daughter, Payton on April 14th 2010. At first Prue was very tired but remained confident she would get used to it. Prue seems to be the one who looks after Payton the most, this doesn't seem to bother her.**

 **Life as an aunt**

 **Prue doesn't deal with her sisters' children, she only deals with her daughter. Prue dose help take care of all the children, and often gives them advice, but she leaves it up to their parents to deal with them. Prue loves her nieces and Nephews, and would help them with anything.**

 **Bad luck day**

 **When luck Ran out in March 2009, Prue's bad luck started with dropping her camera in the ocean after being startled by a bird. The second issue was that when she tried to go home, her car wouldn't start.**

 **Prue's best quotes**

 **"I have a fun idea, let's go scare Darryl, tell him I'm a ghost."**

 **"My life was great, I had a job, you and Phoebe, then I died"**

 **"Piper, maybe you should go find some demons to blow up, to let of some steam"**

 **"Yeah, as long as the birthday girl isn't a pony"**

 **Piper Halliwell**

 **Childhood**

 **Piper Halliwell was born on August 7** **th** **1973, to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Piper is a witch. She had her freezing power until age two when her grams binded her powers to keep her safe from an evil warlock named Nicolas. Just like her older sister Prue, Piper's memory of magic and being a witch were erased.**

 **Piper knew about her older sister Prue and younger sister Phoebe who she lived with, but she didn't know about her half-sister Paige. (Who we will talk about more on her page.)**

 **Getting her powers back and discovering her destiny.**

 **Piper got her powers back in 1998, when her sister read an incantation in the book of shadows. Like Prue she was in denial of having powers at first. Once she discovered she did have powers, it took her awhile to accept that she was a witch. When she finally did accept it, she learned how to use her powers, but she wished she had a normal life. It was when she got her powers back that she learned she was a charmed one as well as her sisters.**

 **Powers**

 **Piper's first power was Molecular Immobilization, which Slows down molecules to the point where things and people "freeze." Piper also received the power of Molecular Combustion, which Speeds up molecules to the point that they explode.**

 **Discovering Paige**

 **After Prue died, Piper and her sister Phoebe discovered they had a half-sister named Paige, who had been given up at birth. Piper was very hard on Paige, and didn't like the fact that Paige was her sister. It took a while to accept Paige and get to know her.**

 **Piper showed Paige she accepted her, by bringing her a muffin basket at work. She then talked about how she was feeling about losing Prue with Paige who comforted her. When Paige's boss asked Piper who she was, Piper responded "I'm her sister" then walked away. It was then when Piper accepted Paige as her sister.**

 **Life in Phoebe's shoes**

 **In 2007 When Paige made Piper a bet that she could survive her life for a whole week, and Phoebe made a bet with Paige that she could survive a whole week in her life, Piper and Leo got to live Phoebe's easy parent free life. At first they enjoyed not having to look after their sons and daughter, but they soon realized they missed their crazy life.**

 **Marriage and motherhood** **.**

 **Piper married her white lighter Leo Wyatt, after facing many obstacles, in 2001, a few months before Prue died. Piper gave birth to their first son Wyatt in 2003.**

 **Piper and Leo's marriage was rocky. They ended up going to counselling when they were having many arguments. They were also divorced for a while due to Leo becoming an Elder. In the end their love was too strong for them to ignore.**

 **Piper had a hard time with Wyatt. He was a powerful baby from the start and even conjured a dragon, which almost got him taken away from his parents by magic cleaners, who clean up traces of magic.**

 **Wyatt was also a victim of many kidnapping attempts from demons who wanted to turn him evil because of his power.**

 **With his orbing power, Wyatt was hard to control. (But more on him later.)**

 **In October 2004, Piper gave birth to a second son. This son was Chris. Chris was a much easier baby, since he only got his powers in early 2006. There were no kidnapping attempts on him.**

 **In March 2007, Piper gave birth to her last child, her daughter Melinda. Melinda was an easy and quiet baby, although her power of levitation and orbing did have Piper worried about her safety.**

 **Life as an aunt**

 **Piper is the one who will deal with all the children weather or not they are her own or her sisters'. She makes it clear to the children that she won't tolerate getting pushed around when their parents are not home. Piper is one of the main adults in the house hold that takes care of the babies during day, which was until she opened her restaurant. Piper enjoys being an aunt and treats her nieces and nephews the same as she treats her own children.**

 **Career life**

 **Piper owned a night club called P3. Since she only worked at night, she was one of the few adults who could stay home and look after the children, when everyone moved back into the manor. However in 2010, Piper decided to follow her dream of opening a restaurant, which she called the Halliwell's. Her restaurant opened to the public in July 2010.**

 **Finally fully accepting magic.**

 **In 2007, Santa made Piper realize she couldn't have a normal life with powers. So Piper declared since they are witches, they might as well embrace it.**

 **Since then Piper has been more allowing of magic in the house. She even encouraged the children to practice their magic.**

 **Magic training**

 **Piper is the main magic teacher in the household. She is training her own children how to be charmed ones, and she is also teaching her twin nieces how to use their powers. Piper is very serious about her magic lessons. One time when she wasn't looking Melinda caused trouble during a potion lesson.**

 **Piper's best quotes**

 **"Leo Honey, I'm pregnant, not dying, I can still cook, don't worry about me so much."**

 **"Just wait till you're six months pregnant and your sister as to help you sit on the couch."**

 **"Would you rather I blow you up?"**

" **How am I supposed to take care of a baby that is constantly being protected by her stubborn four year old brother?"**

 **"Phoebe Halliwell, I banned unhappy moods from is house, fix it and no excuses, I know what's like to be one month away from giving birth!"**

 **"Oh very funny Mr. Wyatt"**

 **"Hi stranger's come on in, thanks for remembering to use the door"**

 **"Must be nice to have a kids who can't orb out of time out"**

 **"Ok well those two are fighting, so I'm going to assume the one watching is our demon"**

 **"Before you get any ideas about sneaking in a dog, let me warn you, if you bring a dog into this house you'll be sleeping outside, and the dog will have your room"**

" **Making a potion to remove ink from Henry's face"**

 **"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you cannot go around accusing people of being demons unless you have absolute proof, has this kid ever done magic?"**

 **"I'm going to laugh so hard in your face if it turns out to be a boy"**

 **"Well since I cook, and can watch the kids during the day, you'd probably go crazy without me"**

 **"Ok we sound like bad parents, we can't tell him Wyatt has an orb shield that can protect Chris"**

 **"Phoebe, why is there a puppy in my house"**

 **"Calm down! My son is a pig, my daughter is a chicken, the babysitter's a kangaroo, my house is full of animals, animals who are supposed to be human children, and you want me to calm down?"**

 **"The one day demons are useful is the day they aren't around"**

" **I'm Piper, Leo, who do you think I am."**

" **Do I even want to ask?"**

 **Phoebe Halliwell**

 **Childhood**

 **Phoebe Halliwell was born on November 17th 1975, to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is a first born witch, since she was born in the manor. She had her premonition power in the womb, but when she was born her grams binded her powers to keep her safe from an evil warlock named Nicolas. She was never told she was a witch.**

 **Also in 2009, it was discovered a demon attempted to kill Phoebe when she was a child, to stop her and older sisters from becoming charmed ones. However Phoebe was saved by Prue and Piper who were also children at the time.**

 **Phoebe knew about her older sisters who she lived with, but just like Prue and Piper, she didn't know about her half-sister Paige.**

 **Getting her powers back and discovering her destiny.**

 **Phoebe got her powers back in 1998, when she read an incantation in the book of shadows. She was the first to discover her power. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe loved being a witch the moment she found out she was one. It was at this time when she found out she was a charmed one, along with her older sisters.**

 **Powers**

 **Phoebe's first power was premonition, which is the power to have visions of the past or future, relating to what or who she touches. She also developed the powers of levitation, which allows her to float in the air on to the height she chooses, and the power of Empathy, which allows her to Feel and understand other people's feelings and emotions.**

 **Discovering Paige**

 **Unlike Piper, Phoebe easily accepted Paige, and made an effort to get to know her. Phoebe easily bonded with Paige. Unlike Piper, Phoebe didn't feel like, getting to know Paige would replace Prue.**

 **Life in Paige's shoes.**

 **In 2007, When Phoebe was a month pregnant with her first child, she was complaining that Piper and Paige got to experience life with children before she did. So Phoebe, Piper and Paige switched lives for a week. Phoebe and Coop got to live at Paige's house with the newborn twins. For the entire week, Phoebe and Coop got to experience life with the twins. After the week was over, Phoebe was not complaining anymore**

 **Magic**

 **On Chris's third birthday in 2007, Phoebe who was 8 months pregnant, was super grouchy. To get rid of her bad mood, she casted a spell on herself, a spell she had written. The spell made her overly happy and a little childish. However the spell did wear off that night.**

 **Marriage and Motherhood**

 **Phoebe married a cupid name Coop in 2006, after learning their love was not forbidden and actually had been planned. Phoebe and Coop had their honey moon in February 2007, this is when their first daughter was conceived. Phoebe gave birth to their first daughter Prue Johnna in November, a few days before her own birthday.**

 **Phoebe had a hard time adjusting to parenthood, like a normal parent. Although she had a hard time figuring out what her daughter wanted most of the time, she loved her very much.**

 **Phoebe gave birth to a second daughter (Parker) in August 2009 in the manor. When Phoebe was pregnant with Parker, she was able to beam, although Parker controlled when and where. Phoebe had an easier time with Parker, since she had more help and more experience. Although she has struggled when alone with Parker and busy with work.**

 **By 2010, Phoebe has learned a lot about being a parent. Phoebe does her share of taking care of her children, and she still loves being a mom.**

 **Life as an Aunt**

 **Phoebe takes care and deals with her own children, but doesn't usually discipline her sister's kids unless their parents are not home. Phoebe is the aunt who spoils the children, but also knows how to re-enforce the rules. Phoebe is also helpful and caring to her nieces and nephews. When Wyatt was being bullied by a kid in kindergarten, Phoebe went to school with him to protect him, and prove the kid was not a demon.**

 **Career life**

 **Phoebe works for the local newspaper, she was the advice columnist. Phoebe is able to work at home as well as at her office. Phoebe has a good friendship with her boss Elise.**

 **Bad luck day**

 **When luck Ran out in March 2009, Phoebe's bad luck started at work when she kept entering the wrong user name and password on her lap top. Then the power went out so her laptop shut off. When the power came back on, Phoebe attempted to open her word document, but it froze as soon as it opened. Phoebe also got electrocuted by her computer.**

 **Quotes**

 **"To invite you out for a child free sister lunch, my treat"**

 **"Andy you cannot just orb in here after being dead for 11 years, and just say surprise"**

 **"And I thought you were dramatic"**

 **"Oh like Polly pocket"**

 **"Hey what am I, chop liver, let me in on this hug"**

 **"Prue Johnna Halliwell, you beam your cupid butt back here, you can't go to pre-school in just your diaper"**

 **"Prue, there are five witches, four of which are charmed ones, three white lighters with full power, and two children with orb shields, I think we'll be ok"**

" **He's more popular than I was in high school, and he's only in the first grade."**

" **Yeah no kidding, you sound like hell."**

" **I'm your auntie Phoebe, the one who will let you get away with a lot, but don't tell your mommy."**

" **You have got to be kidding me."**

 **Paige Matthews**

 **Childhood**

 **Paige Matthews was born on August second 1977, to Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder. She is a white lighter Witch. She's part white lighter because of her dad, and part witch because of her mom. She was given up at birth and adopted by the Mathews. Paige lived her life as a single child and didn't know about her powers or her real family, although she knew she was adopted.**

 **Discovering her family and powers.**

 **Paige was reunited with her sisters Piper and Phoebe, in 2001. She had attended Prue's funeral without knowing who she was, and when she shook Phoebe's hand, Phoebe had a premonition that saved Paige's life. It was the next day, when the sisters informed her she was their youngest sister.**

 **It was the same day, that she discovered her powers and that she was a charmed one. She was freaked out at first and scared.**

 **Powers**

 **Paige's first power was Telekinetic orbing, which allows her to Orb objects with her mind. She can also orb, which allows her to teleport in a flurry of orbs. She also has the power of remote orbing, which is very similar to just orbing, the difference is remote orbing allows her to orb other people, or creatures without touching them. She also has the power to heal others wounds, she has the power of glamouring, which allows her to turn herself or another person into another person. She also has the power of hovering, which is very similar to Phoebe's power of levitation, except that with hovering she can only rise a few feet in the air, it's slower than levitation and she's stuck in the one place. Her last power is cloaking, which allows her to hide one's presence.**

 **Life in Piper's shoes**

 **In 2007 When Paige made Piper a bet that she could survive her life for a whole week, and Phoebe made a bet with her that she could survive a whole week in her life, Paige and Henry got to experience Piper and Leo's life with three children for a whole week. It didn't take them long to realize, that life with a four year old, a two and a half year old, and a two month old was much harder than their life with just their newborn twins. By the end of the week, they were happy to get home to their own lives again.**

 **Marriage and motherhood**

 **Paige got married to a mortal named Henry in 2006. Paige gave birth to their twin daughters Tamora and Kat in May 2007. In 2008 Paige adopted an infant she had to orb out of his mother's womb.**

 **Paige has very much trouble controlling the twins, but has an easy time with Henry Jr. Paige is convinced the twins pull pranks on her and Henry. She and Henry even decided to turn to mortal friends for parenting advice.**

 **Life as an aunt**

 **Paige will deal with the other children if they are misbehaving and their parents are unable to deal with it. Paige's own children test her, but the other children know better. Paige loves being an aunt and watching the children grow and learn.**

 **Career life**

 **Paige has to balance three jobs. She is a social worker, a white lighter and a charmed one. She finds it hard to balance her busy life and still make time for her family. However she always finds a way to make it work.**

 **Bad luck day**

 **When luck Ran out in March 2009, Paige's first problem was landing in dog crap after orbing out of the manor three times. Second, Paige tripped over a skipping rope in her work building. Paige also fell into a mud puddle on her break.**

 **Quotes**

 **"Hey Leo, Melin… no it was P.J., wait no it was… um…oh for god's sake, the kangaroo knocked the potion on the floor"**

" **Good job, now I can't show up to work, because my boss thinks I'm dead!"**

" **Just doing our job."**

 **H alliwell/ Mitchell children**

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**

 **Basic info**

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was born on February second 2003, to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Wyatt is a white lighter witch, because his mom's a witch and his dad's a white lighter. He was named Wyatt after his father, and Matthew after his aunt Paige Matthews. Wyatt looks more like his father with his blonde hair, but is very similar to his mom in personality.**

 **Powers**

 **Wyatt had white lighter powers from the womb, he protected his mom using his orb shield. Wyatt has developed other powers through the years such as: telekinesis, orbing, healing and projection. Wyatt is a very powerful child, who is usually in need of protection from evil.**

 **Wiccaning**

 **Wyatt had his wiccaning in 2003 when he was a few months old. At first Grams didn't want to perform his wiccaning because of his Gender. Since Wyatt was the first male witch in the Halliwell line, Grams believed only females could handle having magic powers and use them for good. However Grams got over the fact that Wyatt's a boy and preformed his wiccaning.**

 **Being King Author**

 **Before he was even a year old, it was discovered that Wyatt is King Author. He managed to command his sword to stab a demon who had used Piper. However his parents have decided that Wyatt will only be allowed to be King Author when he turns 18, and for now his sword is hidden in the attic.**

 **School**

 **Wyatt started school in 2007. He has made many friends and an enemy. He is a smart and creative boy, so his grades are good. So far he's been good on following the school rules. Wyatt even discovered a demonic child at his school and helped his mother vanquish her.**

 **Behaviour**

 **For the most part, Wyatt is very well behaved. However there have been times he needed to learn a lesson. Wyatt also knows better than to cheat. Wyatt is a clam and happy child who loves to be with friends. He is also very sweet and loyal to his family.**

 **Magic usage**

 **In 2007, Wyatt found a joy of orbing his mother to different locations in the world, while she was sleeping. We only hear about him doing this two times. Wyatt has vanquished one or two demons with help. On Halloween 2009, Wyatt casted a spell from the book of shadows, and accidently turned his siblings and cousins as well as Billie (who was babysitting him) into animals, when he wanted a tiger costume. Wyatt is learning from his mom how to make potions, and he knows how to scry.**

 **Becoming a next generation charmed one**

 **In 2009, it was discovered that Wyatt along with his two siblings are charmed ones. They had to vanquish a power of three demon who was after Melinda on their own. Wyatt is now being trained to be a good charmed one. Wyatt has used his reputation as a charmed one, to threaten bullies at magic camp.**

 **Life as a brother**

 **Wyatt doesn't seemed to be bothered by the fact he's the oldest of his two siblings. Wyatt is very protective of his siblings and is also very loyal. He is closer to his brother Chris then to his sister Melinda, but that's just because Chris is closer to his age and Melinda's only a toddler. Like all siblings, Wyatt does fight with his siblings, he is usually not the one to start the fights or the one to stop them. However he is usually Chris's best friend and Melinda's personal playmate. Wyatt has a lot in common with Chris, but not so much with Melinda. Wyatt is also happy to introduce his siblings to his friends.**

 **Living with his cousins**

 **Wyatt doesn't seemed to be bothered by the fact his cousins live with him. He also plays with them time to time.**

 **Quotes**

" **We helped mommy kick some demon ass."**

 **"I'm a whole hand."**

 **"I believe you, I know you wouldn't cheat, mom taught us not to"**

 **"I'll send you flying or orb you to a volcano"**

 **"Let's not test it"**

" **The dyno is coming, run as fast as you can!"**

" **Would you like to find out the hard way?"**

 **Chris Perry Halliwell**

 **Basic info**

 **Chris Perry Halliwell was born on October 8th 2004, to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Just like his brother he is a White lighter witch. Chris looks more like his mother with his brown hair and facial features and is very similar to his mom in personality.**

 **Powers**

 **Chris came into his powers in 2006. He used his orbing power for the first time to help Wyatt cheat in a game of candy land against their grandfather, Victor. Since then he developed the power of sensing and telekinesis.**

 **Wiccaning**

 **Piper didn't want Chris to have a wiccaning, but Paige and Phoebe believed Chris should have a wiccaning. So they summoned grams without Piper knowing. When Piper found out she refused to have a wiccaning for Chris. However after a demon attacked, Piper changed her mind and allowed grams to preform Chris's wiccaning. Chris had his wiccaning when he was a few months old in late 2004, or early 2005.**

 **School**

 **In pre-school, Chris would orb out at every chance he got because he missed his mother. So Piper decided to take him out of pre-school. Chris started school in 2009. Instead of starting school at age three (which he could do because his birthday is between September and December) he started at age four, which means he's two grades younger then Wyatt, but is supposed to only be a grade younger. Chris has made many friends in school. In 2010 Chris skipped senior kindergarten and went straight to grade one, which means he's now only a grade younger than Wyatt like he's supposed to be.**

 **Behaviour**

 **Chris is not always an angel. He can be very stubborn, loves to argue, revengeful and even mean. He is always ready to pay someone back using his powers. However when everyone is treating him the way he wants, he is a sweet boy.**

 **Magic usage**

 **Chris knows how to scry. Besides that he has vanquished one or two demons. He is the only one of his siblings who has not messed around with magic.**

 **Becoming a next generation charmed one**

 **In 2009, it was discovered that Chris along with his two siblings are charmed ones. They had to vanquish a power of three demon who was after Melinda on their own. Chris is now being trained to be a good charmed one with his siblings. He doesn't seem to known what being charmed one means.**

 **Life as a brother**

 **Chris looks up to his big brother Wyatt, he plays with his little sister Melinda often but hasn't shown much interest in her. Chris is usually the one who starts the fights between him and his siblings. He is not however, the one who stops them. When Chris hurts his siblings he always apologises afterwards once he's cooled down. Chris likes to be like his brother they have the same interests and some of the same friends.**

 **Living with his cousins.**

 **Just like Wyatt, Chris doesn't seem to care that he lives with his many cousins. He also sometimes plays with them.**

 **Quotes**

 **"Look mommy, I'm the ice cream monster."**

 **Melinda Phoebe Halliwell**

 **Basic info**

 **Melinda Phoebe Halliwell was born on March fourth 2007, to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Like her brother's she is a white lighter witch. Melinda was named Melinda after her ancestor Melinda warren, and was named Phoebe after her aunt Phoebe. Melinda completely resembles her mother with her brown hair, facial features and very similar personality.**

 **Powers**

 **Melinda came into her powers in 2007. She also had an orb shield while in the womb. Since then Melinda has developed the power of levitating.**

 **Wiccaning**

 **Melinda had her wiccaning in August 2008, when she was a year and a half old. Her parents had forgotten to have a wiccaning for her until then. Right after her wiccaning a demon attacked. This demon was the reason Melinda had her wiccaning.**

 **Magic usage**

 **Melinda has vanquished a demon. She started her magic training in 2010 at age three. In 2010, Melinda added ingredients to a potion without permission, the result was the whole family switched bodies with each other.**

 **Becoming a next generation charmed one**

 **In 2009, when her aunt had a premonition about a demon killing Melinda, it was discovered that she and her brothers were charmed ones, which means they inherited the power of three from their mother. She and her brothers had to use their powers to vanquish the demon with the power of three. Melinda has started to be trained as a charmed one.**

 **Pre-school**

 **Melinda started Pre-school with their cousins in September 2009 at age two. At pre-school Melinda does things she would never do in front of her parents. For example she once cut her own hair while at pre-school.**

 **Life as a sister** **Melinda doesn't seem to care that she is the youngest of her brothers, this could be because of all the babies she lives with in the manor. Melinda likes to play with her older brothers and tends to stick to their side when she's afraid. Melinda doesn't care what she does with her brothers, as long as it's fun.**

 **Living with her cousins**

 **Melinda likes living with her cousins, two of which are bad role models on her. When she plays with the twins and P.J., trouble is sure to come.**

 **Quotes**

" **This is so stupid, I'm out of here" Melinda says this about a time out she was on at pre-school.**

 **Tamora and Kat Mitchel**

 **Basic info** **identical twins Tamora and Kat Mitchell were born on May 6th 2007, to Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchel. The twins are part white lighter, because their mother is part white lighter, they are part witch, because their mother is part witch, and they are also part mortal, because their dad is mortal. Tamora's middle name is Piper, after her aunt Piper. Kat is short for Katalina and her middle name is Billie, after the family's close friend Billie. Their first names were chosen simply because of the liking of them. The twins have read hair, but look a little like their mother with face features.**

 **Powers**

 **The twins came into their powers in January 2008, Tamora had set a fire to the stove and Kat had frozen the fire. When Tamora set the house on fire, the twin's powers were binded. It was decided they would get their powers back at age four. Unlike their aunts, the twins still know they're witches. However they got their powers back at age three in 2010, when they were being teased at magic camp.**

 **Wiccaning** **The twins had their wiccaning the day after Melinda had hers in August 2008. Everything was fine during Kat's Wiccaning, however right before the end of Tamora's wiccaning, the same type of demon that attacked during Melinda's wiccaning, attacked. The end of her wiccaning was rushed and finished. At the time of the wiccaning the twins were a year and three months old. Their parents had also forgotten to have a wiccaning for them.**

 **Behaviour**

 **The twins are very sneaky, and love to cause trouble. They have also thrown major tantrums. They like to talk back to their parents and think they are queens. To them causing trouble is fun.**

 **Pre- school**

 **The twins started Pre-school with their cousins in September 2009 at age two. At pre-school, the girls love to cause as much trouble as they can. The twins even cut their hair at pre-school one time.**

 **Being a twin**

 **The twins are connected in a way that is probably caused by being magical twins. Ever since birth, the twins could read each other's minds and communicate by thought. The first example of this is when they were first born, when one of them wanted something the other one was fine, but as soon as their parents left, the one who hadn't needed anything suddenly needed something. They can also feel when the other is sick or hurt. Since they are magical twins, they could receive the ability to feel each other's feelings, and feel the same way even if they don't know why. In other words if Kat is crying, Tamora might start crying because she can feel Kat's sadness, and start to feel sad herself for no reason.**

 **Life as a sister.**

 **The twins are happy to have each other, but they have not shown much interest in their little brother. Although, they did attempt to teach him how to cause trouble at pre-school.**

 **Living with their cousins**

 **Tamora and Kat don't care that they live with Wyatt, Chris, Parker or Payton, but they do love living with Melinda and P.J. This is mostly because they are the same age. The twins are very bad role models on their cousins, and have gotten them into trouble many times.**

 **Bad luck day**

 **When luck Ran out in March 2009, Kat's bad luck started by getting cut by broken glass.**

 **Tamora's quotes**

 **"Hitting is fun but bad"**

" **We can teach you how to cause trouble, it's a lot of fun."**

 **Prue Johnna Halliwell**

 **Basic info**

 **Prue Johnna was born on November 13th 2007, to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Halliwell. Prue Johnna is more commonly known as P.J. P.J. Is a cupid witch, because her mom is a witch, and her dad is a cupid. P.J. was named Prue after her aunt but it is unknown why her middle name was chosen.**

 **Powers**

 **P.J. came into her powers when she was three months old. So far her only power is beaming.**

 **Wiccaning**

 **P.J. had her wiccaning the day after the twins in August 2008. She was not attacked by any demons before, during or after her wiccaning. During her wiccaning P.J. was nine months old.**

 **Pre-school**

 **P.J. started school with her cousins in 2009. It's at the pre-school where P.J. causes the most trouble.**

 **Behaviour**

 **P.J. is a very quiet and affectionate child. At pre-school she is a trouble maker, but not a big of a trouble maker as her cousins Tamora, Kat and Melinda. P.J. only causes trouble because her cousins do, if it wasn't for them, she would probably behave well in pre-school.**

 **Life as a sister**

 **It is unclear how P.J. feels about being a big sister. She doesn't play with Parker but hasn't shown any hate towards her either.**

 **Living with her cousins**

 **P.J. doesn't mind living with cousins, except that she seems to have something against Henry, because she is always poking or bugging him until he cries. She plays with her cousins often.**

 **Bad luck day**

 **When luck Ran out in March 2009, P.J.'s bad luck started when the safety gate on stairs fell on her.**

 **Henry Mitchel Junior**

 **Basic info**

 **Henry Mitchel Junior was born on June 15th 2008, to Kristina Peters and Christopher Mercer. Paige orbed him out of Kristina's womb at birth, and shortly after his mother died from the dark lighters arrow. Since his mother was dead and his father was a criminal, he was adopted by Paige and Henry. He was named Henry Jr. which was picked by Wyatt. Henry's biological parents were both mortal, so Henry Jr. is mortal as well.**

 **Behaviour**

 **Henry Jr. has not shown any signs of being trouble. He is simply a cute adorable little boy who loves to try new things and snuggle.**

 **Pre- school**

 **Henry started Pre-school with older sisters and cousins in September 2010 at age two. Unlike his sisters and cousins, Henry is well behaved at pre-school.**

 **Life as a brother.**

 **Henry likes his older sisters and can't tell that they are not very interested in him. He sometimes follows them and attempts to play with them. He does not follow their trouble making behaviour, in fact he even refused to let his sister teach him how to cause trouble at pre-school.**

 **Living with his cousins**

 **Henry doesn't mind most of cousins, although he tries to stay away from P.J. He doesn't really play with his cousins either though.**

 **Magic switch**

 **In July 2009, when magic switched from witches to mortals, Henry Jr. got the power to turn things to ice.**

 **Quotes**

" **No that's bad."**

" **I told you so."**

" **I'm always good."**

 **Parker Elise Halliwell**

 **Basic info**

 **Parker Elise Halliwell was born on August 12th 2009, to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Halliwell. Like her sister, Parker is a cupid witch. Parker's middle name is Elise, after her mother's boss Elise who is also a close friend of the family.**

 **Powers**

 **Parker had her beaming power in while in womb. So far this is her only power.**

 **Wiccaning**

 **Parker had her wiccaning in December 2009 before Christmas, when she was four months old. Everything went well during her wiccaning. After her wiccaning the family celebrated it by going out for lunch.**

 **Behaviour**

 **Parker is not much trouble but is also not very quiet.**

 **Payton Angle Halliwell**

 **Basic info**

 **Payton Angel Halliwell was born on April 14th 2010, to Prue Halliwell and Andy Halliwell. Payton is a white lighter witch, because her mom is a witch and her dad is a white lighter. Payton's name was picked just for the liking of it.**

 **Powers**

 **Payton came into her powers in July 2010 when she was three months old She orbed into the living room play pen.**

 **Wiccaning**

 **Prue and Andy wanted Payton's wiccaning to be on Friday the thirteenth. However Grams told them Friday the 13th was never a good day for a wiccaning. Grams made up her mind about that after Piper, Prue and their mother were kidnapped during Piper's wiccaning, which happened on a Friday the 13th. So Payton's wiccaning was done the next day instead. Her wiccaning was done in August 2010, when she was four months old.**

 **H usbands**

 **Andy Trudeau**

 **Basic Info**

 **Andy used to be a mortal investigator, who's been a close friend of the Halliwell's since childhood.**

 **Discovering the Halliwell secret**

 **Andy broke up with Prue due to thinking she was keeping a secret from him. In 1999, he finally discovered the Halliwell's were witches. He covered for them when the police was on their case due to them being linked to many unsolved cases. He was still loyal to the family but decided he didn't want this kind of life so he told Prue they weren't getting back together.**

 **Death**

 **Andy died in 1999 when he went against Prue's orders and went to the manor, while a demon was in process of attacking. He waited outside but when he heard a scream he came barging through the door and the demon sent him flying across the room into a shelf. Prue and her sisters attended his funeral.**

 **Coming back to life.**

 **In January 2009, after being dead for ten years, Andy visited the Halliwell's and revealed he was now a white lighter, which was a reward from the elders for helping the sisters.**

 **Marriage and fatherhood**

 **Andy Proposed to Prue on Valentine's Day after dating her for a month. As mentioned, they got married in May 2009. The day his daughter Payton was born, Andy knew he loved being a father. He's not around often due to being a white lighter, but when he is home, he loves spending time with his daughter and wife.**

 **Quotes**

 **"I'm already dead, but yes I do"**

 **Leo Wyatt**

 **Basic Info**

 **Leo Wyatt is the Halliwell's white lighter. He is also Piper's husband and the father of Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.**

 **Powers**

 **Leo has all the white lighter powers. All three types of orbing, sensing, healing and cloaking.**

 **Fatherhood**

 **Leo loves his children to death. Leo is a laid back parent who allows the children to learn from their mistakes. He also doesn't like to punish the children, due to being scared they will grow up to hate him for it. To avoid punishing them, Leo leaves the discipline in Piper's hands. In 2007, before Melinda was born and before everyone moved into the manor, Leo got to spend alone time with his sons every day when Piper was at work, and he enjoyed getting to spend time with them.**

 **Working at magic school**

 **In January 2008, the elders announced they were rebuilding magic school, and offered Leo the job of teaching the white lighter witches. Leo started working at magic school in September 2008. He enjoys teaching there but is having many problems with a student who loves to break the rules.**

 **Quotes**

 **"You're right, but how are we going to get a 6, 5 and two year old to vanquish a demon together"**

" **Well you can't, she's dead!"**

 **Coop Halliwell**

 **Basic Info**

 **Coop is the retired cupid Husband of Phoebe and the father of their two daughters P.J. and Parker.**

 **Powers**

 **Coop has all the cupid powers.**

 **Fatherhood**

 **Coop loves being a father, even though he doesn't always know what to do or what his girls want. Coop mentioned that he will be the one to teach the children about love.**

 **Job**

 **When Coop married Phoebe, he retired from being a cupid. In 2010, he offered to be a waiter at Piper's restaurant. Before getting that job, his main job was looking after the babies at the manor.**

 **Quotes**

 **"I have to warn you though, it's a crazy family"**

 **"You are not going to be allowed to date until you're thirty"**

 **Henry Mitchell**

 **Basic Info**

 **Henry is the mortal husband of Paige and the father of their twin daughters and adopted son.**

 **Fatherhood** **Henry struggles with parenting the twins, but has an easy time with little Henry. Henry can get frustrated at the children time to time but always manages to control his temper.**

 **Job**

 **Henry is a parole officer, his job has helped the family. He works during the week days, but is off on nights and weekends.**

 **Bad luck day**

 **When luck Ran out in March 2009, Henry's bad luck started with not being able to sharpen his pencils at work. Then he tried using a pen that broke, and when he tried to fix it the pen exploded all over his face. It just so happened he was out of napkins. It also didn't come off when Leo orbed him napkins.**

 **Quotes**

 **"Honey it looks like you were in a tornado."**

 **Relatives**

 **Grams**

 **Basic Info**

 **Penny Halliwell, known as grams, is the maternal grandmother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. She died from falling down the stairs in 1998. She was a very clever witch, who loved her granddaughters.**

 **Spirit**

 **Grams can be summoned from the dead at any time. Sometimes she remains in spirit form for short visits, but for long visits she can turn into a solid human form.**

 **Wiccanings**

 **Grams is the one who performs all the Wiccanings in the family. She does this in human form, and doesn't usually stay for a visit afterwards.**

 **Patty Halliwell**

 **Basic info**

 **Patty Halliwell is the mother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. She was killed by a water demon in 1978. She was a very kind and wise witch, who loved her daughters and wanted what's best for them.**

 **Spirit**

 **Like Penny, Patty can be summoned from the dead for short or long visits. She can stay for as long as three days.**

 **Victor Bennett**

 **Basic info**

 **Victor Bennet is the mortal father of Prue, Piper and Phoebe.**

 **Leaving his family**

 **When his daughters were young, Prue got caught in a demon catching ice cream truck. After saving Prue and bringing her back home, grams was furious that it happened in the first place. After a huge fight with grams, Victor left the family for good.**

 **Reuniting with his daughters.**

 **In 1999, Victor came back and became a part of his daughter's lives again. He helped them get demotic children back onto the same ice cream truck he had rescued Prue from. Before fully reconnecting with his daughters, he unfortunately had to attend Prue's funeral.**

 **Life as a grandpa**

 **Victor loves his grandchildren and doesn't mind watching them time to time. He always comes for birthdays and Christmas. He enjoys being surrounded by his daughters and grandchildren.**

 **Sam Wilder**

 **Basic info**

 **Sam Wilder is the white lighter father of Paige. He was Patty's white lighter and lover until she died.**

 **Reuniting with Paige.**

 **Sam only met his daughter in 2005, even then he was barely ever around. In 2009, he attended more family celebrations and did his best to prove to his daughter he wanted to be in her life.**

 **Life as a grandpa**

 **Sam only sees his three grandchildren on their birthdays and during Christmas. He's not around often and doesn't spend much time with them. His grandchildren can barely remember who he is to them when he is around.**

 **Quotes**

 **"Sam? What happened to dad?"**

 **Close friends**

 **Darryl and Sheila Morris**

 **Basic info**

 **Darryl and his wife Sheila are close friends of the Halliwell's. Darryl is an investigator, who keeps the police off the Halliwell's backs. Darryl and Sheila usually attend birthday parties and always attend parties celebrating a new Halliwell. They also help Paige and Henry with raising a mortal child.**

 **Darryl and Sheila know about the Halliwell's being witches. They also have two sons named Mikey and Darryl Jr. (who are not in this book.) Darryl and Sheila's one request is to stay out of magic unless it's an emergency.**

 **Quotes**

 **"Would one of you like to tell me why my family and I have powers?"**

 **Billie**

 **Basic info**

 **Billie is a witch and close friend of the Halliwell's. To her the Halliwell's are like family, since her parents are dead and she had to vanquish her sister. In October 2007, it was Billie who warned the sisters about an upcoming major demon attack. Billie has helped a lot by taking care of the children and helping set up parties and weddings. She is not mentioned often in 2010, but she is still a close friend. On Halloween in 2009, she was turned into a kangaroo while babysitting the Halliwell children over night. She graduated college in 2009. She was the one who trained Wyatt how to use his projection power in 2008.**

 **Elise**

 **Basic info**

 **Elise is Phoebe's mortal boss and close friend of the family. Elise thinks of Phoebe as the daughter she never had. Elise found out the Halliwell's were witches in 2008, and was very accepting of it. Elise has shown up to many parties and celebrations, including the celebration of P.J's birth.**

 **Magic friends or enemies.**

 **Emma Benson**

 **Emma Benson was a ten year old girl who would hide in her room a lot. This worried her parents so they contacted social services, Paige became her social worker in June 2007. Two months later, Emma wrote to Phoebe through her advice Colum, not knowing Phoebe was Paige's sister. Phoebe got back to her and told her to tell her parents about what was bugging her. Later it was discovered she is a witch. In 2008, Emma was caught using her powers on live TV. This was caused by her being possessed by a demotic child, who was trying to make an army of children.**

 **Olivia and Emily**

 **Basic info**

 **Olivia and Emily are seven year old twin witches who are friends with Wyatt. Olivia has the power of control, which allows her to control the actions of creatures, people and animals. Emily's power is speeding up or slowing down time. The girls met Wyatt at magic camp in 2007, they are the same age as him. The girls are only mentioned at magic camp each year, this seems to be the only time they are around Wyatt.**

 **Claire**

 **Basic info**

 **Claire is an eight year old witch who is friends with Wyatt and Chris. Claire's only known power is telekinesis. Claire started off being mean to Chris when they first met at magic camp in 2009. However the next day she apologised and became friends with him and Wyatt. She is only mentioned at magic camp. Claire is a year older than Wyatt.**

 **Rex**

 **Basic info**

 **Rex is a ten year old white lighter witch who is mean and rude. He accused Chris of cheating in a game in 2009, but really he made it too easy to be found. In 2010, he was the leader of a group of bullies who teased the twins because their powers were binded.**

 **Rusty Grand**

 **Basic info**

 **Rusty is a pre-teen white lighter witch student in Leo's magic school class. He is a huge trouble maker and loves to pull pranks. He also shows that's he's proud of himself for pulling these pranks. He always gives Leo a very hard time. One time when Paige was filling in for Leo, Rex acted up as usual, so Paige tied him to his chair with magic Prof Ropes.**

 **Mortals**

 **Dakota Sanders**

 **Basic info**

 **Dakota is a seven year old friend of Wyatt. She was first mentioned in 2007, when Wyatt was sharing his lunch with her during kindergarten. Since then she has been in the same class as Wyatt, and plays with him at recess. In 2010, Dakota attended Wyatt's seventh birthday. She played Rapunzel in the school play in 2010. She was also in Wyatt's second grade class in 2010-2011, in fact she sat beside him in class.**

 **Kennedy Wild**

 **Basic info**

 **Kennedy is a seven year old friend of Wyatt. She was first mentioned in 2007, when she was sharing her lunch with Wyatt and Dakota during kindergarten. It is unknown if Kennedy was in the same class as Wyatt for grade 1. Kennedy attended Wyatt's seventh birthday party in 2010. Kennedy played mother Gothel in a school play in 2010. She was also in Wyatt's second grade class in 2010-2011.**

 **Zoey Almond**

 **Basic info**

 **Zoey is a five year old friend of Chris, she was in his junior kindergarten class. Zoey came to Chris's fifth and sixth birthday parties. Zoey is a year younger than Chris. Zoey played** **little red riding hood in a school play.**

 **Lily**

 **Basic info**

 **Lily is a five year old friend of Chris. She was only mentioned twice, once in 2009, when she and Chris snuck into the kitchen and got caught trying to eat the cake during Chris's birthday party. The second time was at Chris's sixth birthday in 2010.**

 **Quotes**

 **"Hey Chris come with me, I found chocolate cake"**

 **Liam**

 **Basic info**

 **Liam is a seven year old friend of Wyatt. His birthday is sometime in March.** **He was first mentioned in 2009 when he spoke to Wyatt at his birthday party. He was mentioned again, when he was at Wyatt's 7** **th** **birthday party in 2010.** **He was also in Wyatt's second grade class in 2010-2011, in fact Liam sat beside Wyatt on his left side.**

 **Wesley Hamilton**

 **Wesley is a seven year old kid whose filled with attitude and picked on Wyatt at school in 2009 in kindergarten. Wesley was beaten by Wyatt during a competition of school activities. It is unknown if he still talks to Wyatt at all, we do know he's in the same class as him still. Wesley thinks he's better then everyone and considered Wyatt lame. Wesley was also rude to Phoebe who eventually stood up for Wyatt and told Wesley off.**

 **Kristina Peters**

 **Basic Info**

 **Kristina Peters was the sixteen year old biological mother of Henry Jr. She was an only child and lived with both her parents. It was discovered she was a rebellious teen girl who hung around with the wrong crowd.**

 **Being chased by the dark lighter**

 **She started being chased by a dark lighter in January 2008, when she was four months pregnant. It was at that time she became a charge of Paige and Leo. It was unknown why she was being chased by the dark lighter, since she was mortal, and the baby's father was also mortal.**

 **Her relationship with big R.**

 **She impregnated by a guy known as Big R. She believed Big R. Truly loved her even though he fled down after finding out she was pregnant. She also believed Big. R would come back for her. Her plan for the birth of her baby was to give birth in the ally she hung out in with big R. Then two of big. R's friends would give the baby to big R.**

 **Death**

 **She ran away from home a few days before giving birth. During labor, she was shot with the dark lighter's arrow, and shortly after Paige orbed the baby out of her, Kristina died from the arrow's poison.**

 **Christopher Mercer.**

 **Basic info** **Christopher Mercer is the mortal biological father of Henry Jr. He was the one who impregnated 16 year old Kristina, but it is unknown how old he is.**

 **The three known names**

 **At first we known him by George Grain, which is mentioned in Kristina's diary. We soon learn most people know him by big R, and that he has a criminal record. A month after Henry Jr's birth and Kristina's death, Darryl informed the family that big R.'s real name was Christopher Mercer, and he was the son of a criminal.**

 **His relationship with Kristina**

 **We learned from Kristen's diary that it took him a while to get down her pants since her guard was up. After big R. found out about the baby, he left town with his father, but promised Kristina he would come back for her once she was 18. He also wanted to have custody of the baby just to make sure the baby ended up bad and trouble like him instead of good and nice.**

 **Big. W**

 **Basic info**

 **Big W. was one of Big R and Kristina's friends from the alley.** **A month after Henry Jr's birth and Kristina's death, Darryl informed the family that big W.'s real name was** **Walker Peers. At that time we also learned he was 25 years old.**

 **His role in Kristina's story**

 **He was the one who was going to give her baby to big R. He allowed Kristina to live with him when she ran away from home. We don't find out much about him, and for the most part in Kristina's story we only know him as big W.** **A month after Henry Jr's birth and Kristina's death, Darryl informed the family that he** **went to jail for kidnapping Kristina.**

 **Teachers**

 **Mrs. Grace**

 **Mrs. Grace was one of Melinda's, Tamora, Kat's and P.J.'s pre-school teachers in 2009 and 2010. She was also Henry's pre-school teacher in 2010. It is unknown if Wyatt and Chris had attended pre-school with her as well. Mrs. Grace has trouble with the girls, especially the twins, but has no problem with innocent Henry Jr. She also believes P.J. only causes trouble because her cousins do.**

 **Mrs. Wellington**

 **Mrs. Wellington was Wyatt's junior kindergarten teacher in 2007. She was then Chris's junior kindergarten teacher in 2009. She was the one who told Wyatt he couldn't play with Chris due to grade rules.**

 **Mrs. Hudson**

 **Mrs. Hudson was Wyatt's senior kindergarten teacher in 2009. She doesn't seem to be very strict or easy to push around either. She also doesn't let the children get away with anything. She also let Wyatt and Wesley have a activity competition so it could be that she thinks children need to solve their issues in their own way. She wasn't Chris's senior kindergarten teacher, since he skipped to grade one.**

 **Mrs. Cannon**

 **Mrs. Canon was Wyatt's first grade teacher in 2009-2010. She was then Chris's first grade teacher in 2010-2011. Mrs. Canon encourages her students and complements their work. It seems as though she is a kind and understanding teacher.**

 **Mr. Andrews**

 **Mrs. Andrews was Wyatt's second grade teacher in 2010-2011. Wyatt enjoyed being in his class. Mr. Andrews called Piper once to let her know how well Wyatt was doing in school. For Halloween he planned activities for his students to do. He did the same before Christmas break.**

 **Principle George**

 **Principle George is the principle at** **Westcott elementary** **school, which is the school Wyatt and Chris go to. He is strict but faire and understanding. He also arranges for each grade to perform a play in the month of May.**

 **Quotes**

 **"So you're going to leave your sons safety in the hands of a 6 year old"**


End file.
